


Narcissistic Parents

by terra (orphan_account)



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal, Persona Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/terra
Summary: i can't let him do this to me
Kudos: 5





	Narcissistic Parents

The manipulation.

It's happening again.

He controls my mind.

He takes everything from within me and replaces it with himself.  
Living through me, I become him.

I don't want to lose myself again after all that suffering just to find my way back

Please, my mind, don't let him do this to me.

My eyes are tearing up.

I am tearing up inside.


End file.
